


One Step at a Time

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: JereSquip, M/M, Squipemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: A series of short fics (oneshots, drabbles, and the like) for Squipemy.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. You Can Change Right Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give consent for this work to be repurposed in any manner.  
> "Promise that I'll meet you halfway."  
> -Ben Platt, Honest Man

“There's something about you in the moonlight  
But your eyes go so well with the day  
You won't let go of your layers  
But your power can strip me away”

Jeremy wasn’t sure what woke him, at first. Everything seemed normal in his room; clothes were scattered across the floor and moonlight filtered in through the open window. He was about to go to sleep when he heard soft sobbing come from the furthest corner of the room from his bed.

Groggily rubbing his eyes, he looked around his messy room. “Squip?”

At the sound of its name, it turned its head towards Jeremy. Even with his limited sight, Jeremy knew something was deeply wrong with it. It was sitting on the floor in the fetal position, and its form was outlined in bright red.

“Go back to sleep Jeremy,” its voice shook slightly, “you have a test tomorrow, and you get lower grades when you have had less--”

“I don’t care about this damn test! It’s reading, anyways. I’ve always been good at that.”

“Just...go back to sleep Jeremy. I’ll raise the amount of melanin in your body.”

“Cut the bullshit, Squip. What’s wrong?” Jeremy could feel himself getting frustrated, but he tried to hide it.

“You’re not going to let up until I tell you, are you?” the Squip sounded resigned.

“Nope,” Jeremy swung his feet off the bed and moved next to the Squip, placing a hand on its shoulder. It took a shuddery breath and relaxed slightly, leaning into Jeremy’s touch. “So, what happened?”

“My systems...are malfunctioning. I’m beginning to fe--oh!” the Squip tensed as his form glitched.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. What were you going to say?”

“I’m beginning to feel things.”  
Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “How?”

“I don’t know.”

Jeremy sucked in a breath. “Okay. What kind of things?”

“Fear. Hatred. Happiness. Sadness,” Squip mumbled the last word, “and...love.”

Jeremy hesitantly placed a hand on Squip’s form. Squip looked up to him and blushed slightly. Jeremy was suddenly struck with how attractive Squip’s eyes were and he lowered himself to his knees.

“Hey, we’ll get through this, okay?”

Squip smiled slightly and gently took Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy positioned himself to better clasp Squip’s hand.

“One step at a time.”


	2. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip's eyes are a beacon of hope in Jeremy's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha can't you tell i'm gay for the squip

Squip’s eyes are like stars in the night sky. There’s so effortlessly beautiful it makes my head spin. They’re bright electric blue, like the Broadway lights I saw while on a school trip once. They have these fine azure lines running through them that suggest the inside of a motherboard or the line lines of a spiderweb. The way they crinkle up when they see me (really, the person who programmed the Squips to look like that deserves a goddamn medal, honestly) makes my heart melt, form itself again, and melt again. Every time he looks at me it feels like the first time he looked at me when I activated him. His eyes make me feel loved. God, if I had to choose between him and Michael, I’d choose him just because of his eyes. I love Micheal, I really do. But Squip? I’d give up a thousand Michaels just to be with Squip. Because with Squip, I hope. I hope for a better future, I hope to love him forever, I hope, I hope, I hope.


	3. The Softness of His Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wardrobe mishap brings our boys together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha can you tell I have no plan for these except for these except fluff  
> Spot the reference and I'll give you a cookie

Jeremy opened his eyes and promptly groaned. 

“Morning, Jeremy,” Squip said as he opened the curtains, letting the soft summer sunlight drip into the room. “Did you sleep well?”

Jeremy, declining to answer, decided to close his eyes. 

“Jeremy, you have school today.”

“Can’t I skip?”

“You have a quiz in Mr. Jackson’s class, remember?”

“Oh shit!” Jeremy exclaimed, sitting bolt upright at the mention of the green-eyed, black-haired history. “What time is it?!”

“Time enough to get ready,” Squip soothed. “Or, around 7:45.”

Jeremy smiled. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” the Squip paused to blush and gently rub his head, “don’t mention it.”

Yawning, Jeremy moved to his dresser. He decided, in an interesting turn of events, to wear something nicer for once. Why not reward Squip with a nice view?

“Let’s see, hmm, ouch!” Jeremy exclaimed as a mass of clothes fell on him.

Squip, who has been wandering around the room doing nothing, looked up and laughed. “What did you do?” he said with an affectionate smile on his face.

“My clothes fell on me, clearly.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m alive...I can tell because of the pain.”

“Here, I’ll help you,” Squip said as he pulled the clothes off Jeremy. “Better, now?”

Jeremy smirked as he thought of a bold, but risky plan. “Not really. You’ll have to kiss it better.”

He whimpered when Squip oh-so-gently kissed him. His lips tasted faintly like Moutain Dew and were warm and pliant.

“Better?” Squip whispered.

“Much,” Jeremy said and kissed him again.


	4. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Squip tries a milkshake for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Squip is modeled after me here, and if you have a chance to get yourself a Wawa anything (milkshake preferably) you should do it! Your life will be enhanced.
> 
> Not sponsored by Wawa btw

“So, this...thing is supposed to change my life?” Squip drawls, laying on his side on Jeremy’s bed.

“Yeah.”

“A...Wawa milkshake?”

“Well, yeah. B-but we’re not starting with it.”

“There’s more?”

At that, Jeremy shoots Squip a slightly annoyed glance.

“You didn’t notice the money gone from my bank account?”

Squip remains silent, as to which Jeremy responds: “Never mind.”

“So,” Squip turns over to lie on his back, “what’s the point of this?”

“Well, to celebrate you being moved to a body, I decided to buy us some food! Here, try some!” Jeremy says, holding out some dark chocolate to Squip. Squip takes the proferred chocolate and smells it. He makes a noncommital gesture before taking a bite and sitting bolt upright. 

“Whoa,” he says. Jeremy chuckles at the dreamy, starstruck look on his boyfriend’s face.

“So, what’s next?” Squip asks with the vigor of an overexcited puppy. 

“Cookies!” 

“Hm. What kind?” Squip has relaxed and resumed lying on his side. He holds out an impatient hand to his boyfriend. Jeremy squeezes his hand and placed a few chocolate chip cookies down. Squip doesn’t even take the time to smell it; he just closes his eyes and bites down.

“Hmm…” he muses. “It’s okay.”

Jeremy nearly screams, “You don’t like chocolate chip cookies?!”

“I never said I don’t like them. I just said that they were alright; mediocre in fact. It’s just the texture…”

Jeremy shudders. “Imagine not liking chocolate chip cookies.”

Squip sighs. “Sorry, love. What’s next?”

Jeremy perks up. “A Wawa milkshake! I’ve had these several times in my life and these are by far the best milkshakes ever. The slushies are okay, just very watery.”

Squip shivered at that. He didn’t know much about human foods, but he did know that watery flavored water likely didn’t taste good.

“I’ll try it.”

“Good, what flavor do you want? Vanilla, chocolate, or mocha?” 

“Mocha sounds quite nice. I’ll have that,” Squip said as he pushed a straw into the shake.

“Be warned though, it’s pretty--”

“JEREMY!” Squip screamed with delight as the smooth, creamy, potent, bitter coffee flavor hit his tastebuds. “This is delicious! I adore this! The experience is simply euphoric!”

Smiling at his boyfriend, Jeremy pressed a gentle kiss to his (adorably) stained mouth. “I’m glad you liked it,” he whispered.

“Me, too.” Squip’s eyes glistened with love.


	5. Sleepy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt: Jeremy wakes up late and he’s half asleep and he comes out from bed and as he goes to get coffee he accidentally kisses Squip, mumbling a ‘morning babe’.   
> They’re just roommates tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord I have no idea for these lol

Jeremy opened his eyes groggily. What time was it? He was about to go to sleep when he heard his roommate, Eric William Reeves (though everyone always called him Squip), bustling about. Jeremy’s eyes shot open. Squip was NEVER awake before ten. Turning on his phone, Jeremy saw that it was 10:05. Class would start in five minutes!

Oh, shit! he thought to himself as he hurriedly put on some clothing. Slipping his phone into his pants pocket he headed to the kitchen. He passed by Squip.

“Morning, babe,” he mumbled, kissing Squip on the lips. Rubbing his eyes, he got his coffee and headed out the door, ignoring Squip’s sputters.


End file.
